


Pizzaiolo Square

by TOZ1ER



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, IM SORRY THE SUMMARY IS TERRIBLE ITS JUST A SIMPLE ONESHOT PLS JUST READ IT, M/M, SO SORRY, and lots of frank!!! frankie k for da win!, and reddie works there when they’re home from college, anyway enjoy hehe, anyway frank owns a pizzeria, anyway friendly losers banter, anyway my only sort of talent is writing boring oneshots, i literally only write fluff thats it, idrk what to name this LMAO, im on my reddie bs so pls take this, lil nod to mechanic!eddie for you all, thats pretty much it, title is the name of the pizzeria :o, yw ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOZ1ER/pseuds/TOZ1ER
Summary: just a little au of young adult reddie working at eddie’s dad’s pizzeria :)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pizzaiolo Square

**Author's Note:**

> don’t ask me why i wrote this. i just really love random ass au’s and i feel like this one’s really random. but don’t give up on me pls read it :0

Finding a job in a small town can be hard. Especially when your limited options are stupid and not enjoyable. No one particularly likes their first job, but they need to at least pretend to like it so they can keep it for as long as possible. 

Eddie had it lucky. His town had it lucky. His parents owned a little pizzeria in their small town of Derry, and since it was one of the only good pizza places within a good distance, it was pretty popular. 

Eddie was thankful he had a job secured when he turned 16. And the pizza shop was the perfect first job, especially because his family owned it. There wasn’t an awkward first week of working because he always helped out and visited growing up. And everyone there was super nice and friendly and they all got along. He never wanted to quit. 

And he never did. His parents still own the place, and though Eddie’s father was getting older, he still stood at the counter in the kitchen tossing pizza dough in the air. And Eddie still came home from college and stood right there with him when he could. 

And it felt nice to take some extra cash back to school with him. Especially because he had rent to pay on his apartment. And money to spend on his boyfriend of 6 years. 

Richie. Richie Tozier. The love of Eddie’s life. High school sweethearts. Six years of dating and going strong. They know they’re gonna marry each other. But they’re 22 right now and the thought of them getting married this young is strange to them. But they know it’ll happen. 

Eddie secured Richie’s first job. Richie worked with Eddie, tossing dough and sneaking into the walk in freezer to steal a kiss or two. They worked closing shifts by themselves to spend alone time together and goof around as the floors got mopped and the counters wiped and cleaned for the early shift people the next day. 

Even now, at 22, coming home from college and visiting, they did the same thing. 

“Dad, Richie and I will take the closing shifts for the week,” Eddie said to his father as he sat at his desk, writing out the schedule for the week. Usually when Eddie is home, he writes out the schedules for his dad, but for some reason, Frank wanted to do it himself for the week. “We need the extra cash, rents going up back at the apartment.” 

Frank grumbled a reply, and chicken-scratched at the schedule, putting his son and his son’s boyfriend down to close. 

  
  


Frank and Sonia always knew about Eddie and Richie; they were inseparable. They found out about  _ EddieandRichie _ a year into their relationship. The same with Richie’s parents. It was a little hard at first for them, but they came around quickly. They never hated their son. God no, they could never. They just didn’t understand. And Eddie knew that. They would never understand. 

And he’s at peace with knowing that because they’re straight, they’ll never understand. But the immense support they both get from their families is all that matters. And they don’t care. Sonia and Frank treat Richie how they would treat any one of Eddie’s partners. Same with Maggie and Wentworth. 

Eddie and Richie are both so fortunate to have the healthy family life they have. But it’s not like everyone treats them how their family treats them. They still get stares. They still get looks. They still have people who don’t believe in them and their lifestyle. 

People in Derry aren’t as progressive as the people in Boston. Richie and Eddie know the territory they’re stepping in when they pass the sign that says “ **_Welcome to Derry!_ ** ”. But they know how to handle people who don’t understand. 

  
  
  


Eddie and Richie were back home during a period of their summer break. It felt a little refreshing to head back north home, though Derry was always somewhat a little on the colder side, regardless of the season. 

July weather brought a bright sun and warm weather, and a lot of people who’d rather order a pizza than stand in a hot kitchen and make dinner. It’s simple logic to just sit by a pool or in front of an air conditioner and call the closest pizza place for dinner. 

The inside of the pizzeria was hot. Well, the kitchen was hot. The lobby and counter up front was nice and cool. 

Eddie and Richie worked counter and kitchen, along with other people. Most of the time, the girls who worked there stayed up front, taking calls and handing out pizza, but both Eddie and Richie enjoyed helping out a customer or two. Especially when the kitchen was overflowing with heat and straight guy testosterone. It was good to take a break when you could. 

The early dinner rush had just passed, which meant five o’clock was around the corner, and that’s when Eddie and Richie’s closing shifts began. It was their first time back there after being away since winter. 

The pair entered through the back door, going straight toward the office. They came just shy ten minutes before their shift actually started, cause they had just gotten back from a day out with Sonia and Eddie’s 3 aunts, shopping for each other and baking some pastries. 

Their clothes were not pizzeria-appropriate, so they grabbed some shirts from the shelf and went to go change into clothes that will be covered in flour later. 

The only bathroom they had was up in the lobby, and since they didn’t want to change in Eddie’s dad’s office, they had to walk past the clusterfuck of people in the kitchen and the customers out front to the bathroom stalls. 

As they made their way through the kitchen, they eyed people for anyone they’ve never seen before. They recognized some and studied others. 

“Hey dad.” Eddie said as he walked by his dad. 

“Frank my good sir, long time no see.” Richie saluted him. 

Frank rolled his eyes and smiled. “Richie I saw you this morning.”

“Well it’s been a long time since this morning.” 

“Go get changed you weirdos. You’ve got a lot to do.” Frank shooed them away before going back to pressing out dough on the counter. 

They walked through and got looked at. Said hi to some people and they quickly got changed into old clothes and their work shirts before making it back to the kitchen to help out. 

They both blended right in with every guy in the kitchen. Richie had on black basketball shorts, his longish hair was tied back into the tiniest bun in the world, and his shirt was a deep green color. Eddie wore a snapback, the same shirt, and grey basketball shorts that he definitely stole from Richie. 

The only thing making the pair of them stand out was the multiple piercings Richie displayed on his nose and ears and the chipped nail polish that adorned Eddie’s fingernails and the scattered tattoos across both of their arms. 

Maybe they didn’t “ _ blend in _ ” as much…

  
  


“Boys, I need you both to take care of the pizza side while I go work on some things in the office. You’re in charge Eddie.” Frank said before walking out of the kitchen and to his tiny office space. 

As Richie and Eddie tossed pizza dough and grabbed pizzas of every kind and size, the atmosphere was a little weird. It took a bit of awkward conversation for everyone to warm up to some old faces. 

“ _ How’s college been guys? _ ”

“Good.”

“ _ What’re you in school for again _ ?”

“Film.” Richie would say. 

“Engineering.” Eddie would repeat for the 100th time. 

After a bit of time, it all felt familiar. And it felt nice. Eddie’s face got a little pink and sweaty and it sent Richie into a gay frenzy. Richie would flex his arms as he grabbed or carried something and it sent Eddie into a gay frenzy as well. 

Everyone there observed their behavior. When Richie would stop and watch Eddie stand on his tippy toes to reach for a box and groan in frustration when he couldn’t get it. And Eddie watched fondly as Richie grabbed the box for him. Or when Eddie would rant to Richie about how disgusting it is to put pickles on pizza. Or when Richie would flick a piece of food onto Eddie and would then take off into the walk in freezer where they’d both be for a couple of minutes. 

While Eddie and Richie were away at school, Frank and Sonia had saved up enough money to remodel the place a bit. It looked more modern now, while still keeping its familiar homey feel. 

“How do you like the new look guys?” One of their coworkers, Jake, asked. Jake had been working there for about a year now, and he’s going into his senior year. 

“It actually is really nice.” Eddie said. He looked around, admiring the new molding and floors and walls. It was so pretty. 

“We just did some work on our apartment not too long ago,” Richie said, not taking focus off of the oven, where he was currently scooping a pizza out and walking to the boxing counter. 

“What did you guys do to it?” Jake asked. 

“Not too much. We asked our landlord if we could paint some rooms and she said yeah.” Eddie replied.

“We were sick of the boring ass eggshell color in our bedroom, so we decided on a blueish-grey to make it a little less boring.” Richie said. 

“Our landlord said no bright weird colors.” Eddie finished Richie’s statement. 

“ _ …Our _ bedroom?” One of the new kids asked a little quietly. Eddie still heard it. Before he could respond, a girl upfront came back to the kitchen. 

“Uh, where is Frank?” She asked no one in particular. 

“He’s out back. What do you need?” Eddie asked her. 

She must’ve been new, because Eddie didn’t recognize her. And she obviously didn’t recognize him, because his sudden quick question startled her. “There’s a man on the phone who’s upset about something but he won’t tell us unless he speaks to the owner.”

“Hmm…” Eddie hummed. “I’ll take it. Hold on,” He brushed off his hands on his shorts and walked upfront to one of the phones. There was one customer and three other counter girls upfront, one helping the customer, and the other two talking away about how hot Eddie and Richie are, unbeknownst to them. They giggled as he passed them by. 

He grabbed the phone and answered. “Hello, this is the owner speaking. How can I help you?”

It was much later in the evening, close to 9:30, and the girl who asked for a Frank had left right after Eddie had taken the phone. It was just a couple guys in the back, Eddie, Richie, and the two girls who are thirsting for them. The man on the other line was clearly drunk and spewing nonsense, and Eddie mentally groaned. 

Incoherent and muffled vocals came from through the line, and all Eddie got out of the conversation was “I want my damn money back this is bullshit  _ blah blah blah _ .” 

Eddie calmly told the man to hold on, and while the other man screamed back, he pressed the hold button. He turned and walked to the counter that separates the kitchen and the lobby and leaned toward. “Rich?” Eddie asked. Richie was on the wing side of the kitchen, helping bag some wings and tidy the area up. 

Richie’s head shot up and he walked over to Eddie. In a hush voice, he asked. “What’s up baby?”

Eddie smiled. “I need you to ask my dad if we can give this drunk guy a refund. I know he’ll say yes but I just wanna make sure.”

Richie nodded and began to walk to Frank’s office. “Hurry!” Eddie shouted. 

Eddie immediately went back onto the phone and began to explain that  _ yes _ , he will be refunded, but the money will take a couple business days to transfer. The man shouted in frustration at Eddie for something completely out of his control and Eddie did his best to not cuss the fuck out of this pathetic stranger. 

Eddie got his card number and told him he’s gonna refund his money, and the drunk hung up. Eddie, with the info written down (don't worry, he was gonna rip up the tiny piece of paper and spread its remains among multiple trash cans), turned to the girls at the counter. “Do you guys know how to refund money to a card? I forgot how,” He chuckled. “It’s been awhile.” 

The girls immediately came over and tried to impress Eddie by refunding the card but ultimately, they didn’t know how either. 

But Eddie’s superman came crashing through the employee door and to the rescue. “He said yeah Eds. But I already know you took care of it.”

There was a moment of silence before Richie spoke again. “I’m assuming you forgot how to refund money?” 

Eddie nodded with embarrassment. Richie went right up to the computer, right behind Eddie, and showed him how to do it. Eddie gestured for them to come over as well to watch so they know for next time too. 

“There,” Richie clasped his hands together. “That’s how you do it.” 

“Thank you,” One of the girls said. The other one nodded. 

“I’m sorry, I never got your names. I’m Eddie and this is Richie. And you are?”

“I’m Maria.” One said. 

“I’m Gia.” The other said. 

“Nice to meet you guys. Frank is my dad, so I come to work when I’m back home from college.” Eddie said with a smile. 

“Frank is  _ also _ my dad. Eds is my identical twin brother. Don’t we look like twins to you guys?”

The girls gave each other a look. Eddie smacked Richie while Richie barked out a laugh. 

“He’s joking. We actually b-“ Eddie started and stopped himself.

Richie caught on, noticing that Eddie was nervous to say what he was gonna say.  _ Boyfriends _ . The word that could change everything. They’ll be looked at differently. Judged. For what reason though? It’s a simple word. 

Richie finished the sentence for him. “Best friends.” They shared a look, and with no words spoken, they understood.  _ Not yet. Not now. _

“That’s cool. We’re best friends too.” Gia said. 

Nothing was really said after that. Eddie walked away to go begin closing up shop, and Richie went back to making the last of the food for the night. It was a little tense, but it was understandable. They just wanted to say that they were dating. It was easy to say that back in the city, because people there don’t care. The city is full of people from different backgrounds, cultures, races, and sexualites. But in Derry, Maine, it’s full of mainly white republicans and closed-minded townsfolk. Ones who don’t understand Richie and Eddie. They’re walking on eggshells around these people. It’s frustrating. 

Richie finished up what he needed to do, so he went to go find Eddie. 

Eddie was in the office, and when Richie walked in, he didn’t look up. “Hey.” Was all he said, keeping focus on the computer screen that dimly lit up his face. 

“I’m sorry,” Richie blurted. Eddie finally looked up at him. “I should’ve just let you talk. I didn’t mean to finish the sentence for you. I didn’t know what you wanted to say and I saw you hesitate so I panicked and-“

“Rich, it’s okay. I’m glad you finished for me. I’m just frustrated, that’s all. I just wanna say you’re my boyfriend and cross that bridge from the get go but it’s so hard. Especially when you don’t know your surroundings.”

Silence filled up the small office for a moment. Richie agreed entirely. And Eddie knew this. 

“It’ll just come out when it comes out,” Eddie said after a moment. “I’m sick of tiptoeing around the idea. It’s not a bad thing. Shit, I’m sure everyone practically knows. My dad loves to talk. I’m sure we’re fine...We’ll be fine.” The last part was said quietly to himself, almost as if he was trying to convince himself. 

Richie just walked over to Eddie and hugged him in the chair he was sitting in. Eddie clung back to him, and breathed in his scent. It was similar to Eddie’s, since they used the same laundry detergent, but the addition of Richie’s light rose cologne filled his nostrils. It was comforting and calming. 

“I love you.” Eddie mumbled into his shoulder. 

Richie hummed in response. “Love you too.” They don’t always have to say constant “I love you”s to know that they love each other. But a good verbal reminder always felt needed. 

After a long moment, they parted. Richie gestured to the door. “We should probably go back out there and finish up.” 

They both went back out to the kitchen. There was pretty much only a couple of them left, Gia and Maria up front, Jake and another guy named Henry in the kitchen. They were officially closed, but they still had another half an hour before they could leave. 

Everything was practically done, it was just a few select things that had to be touched up and set for the early afternoon group. Eddie went to the front to go shut off the computers at the counter. He walked out to see Gia and Maria finishing up the lobby area, Gia sweeping and Maria folding some boxes. 

Eddie silently approached the monitor and shut off the computers, minding his own business. As he reached the door to go back to the kitchen, Maria’s sudden question caught him off guard. 

“Is Richie taken?” 

Eddie whipped his head around. “ _ What _ ?” He asked, not entirely sure if he heard her correctly. 

“Is your friend Richie single? Or does he have a girlfriend?” Maria asked again. 

“ _ Maria _ !” Gia said, gasping at the sudden abruptness. 

Eddie’s mouth hung open a little. If Richie were right next to him, he would’ve closed his mouth for him. “Uh, yeah, he does. He’s taken.”

Maria looked a little disappointed, but not surprised. “Yeah, I figured. Whoever she is, she is lucky.” 

He just chuckled a little. Eddie tried to hide a smirk.  _ He _ was lucky. 

He just left as soon as he could to the back. He could hear the both of them giggling loudly as he scurried to go help the guys with last minute things. 

After leaving and officially closing up the shop, Eddie brought up the little conversation to Richie in their car. 

“You wouldn’t believe what Maria asked me before we left,” Eddie said in the car, buckling in. “She asked me if you were  _ taken _ . Like if you have a girlfriend.”

Richie’s eyebrows raised, but he was smiling. “What did you say back?”

“I said yeah. It just caught me so off guard. It even caught Gia off guard too.” Eddie chuckled. 

“Did you say my girlfriend was pretty? ‘Cause she is. And she’s hot. Like,  _ super duper hot _ . Mega hot. So is her mom. Now, if we’re talking about her  _ mom _ , she’s ultra hot .”

“You always have to ruin everything sincere you say, don’t you?” Eddie said with a smile. 

Richie just laughed and leaned over to kiss Eddie. Eddie kissed back, and the kiss was nothing but gentle, caring. Eddie brought his hand up to caress Richie’s jaw, rubbing his thumb across the sharp line. 

Their kiss wasn’t sexual, it wasn’t going to lead to anything sexual either. It was just a pure moment between the two. A little “I love you” without the _ I love you _ . A beautiful, special minute of RichieandEddie time. 

It was especially needed after their long day. 

Hopefully things will be a little better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hehehehehe and feel free to leave kudos and any suggestions for different oneshots so i can supply you :p


End file.
